


阴差阳错（ABO/短篇/生贺/完）

by Copycat222



Category: ABO R18
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copycat222/pseuds/Copycat222
Summary: 一个烦烦作大死把自己搭进去的故事，车速很快请抓紧把手又名《想要做喻文州真正的兄弟却一下子做过火先被兄弟做了》





	阴差阳错（ABO/短篇/生贺/完）

黄少天怎么也想不通，事情居然发展成了这样。

他被大力钦在喻文州的床上，床垫有点薄，少年干瘦的身体像是直接贴着硬冷的床架，想要退缩却无处可退，想要挣扎却浑身发软无法动弹。他原来穿的那件被汗水浸得半湿的白色T恤被撕得乱七八糟挂在身上，下身的短裤也早已被喻文州近乎粗鲁得褪下扔得老远，只留着条快要湿透的黑色三角内裤堪堪包裹着酸胀的下身，前面那根东西被他和喻文州激烈的肢体接触摩擦得蓄势待发，后面的小穴一张一合分泌着透明的体液，前前后后都迫不及待得等着被爱抚。

而造成这一切的罪魁祸首喻文州正一只手掐紧他两手手腕，另一只不紧不慢得隔着被撕下来的一条白色T恤大力揉捏着他左侧的乳头，惹得下面的Omega一阵战栗，嗫嚅出难耐的呻吟。

黄少天是个Omega，喻文州也是刚刚才知道这个，毕竟他只是个性别分化不久的Alpha，况且他一直以为黄少天也是Alpha。

至于他们是如何在短时间内亲密到如此地步的，这就要从一个小时前黄少天和几个爱搞事情的小伙伴们的策划开始讲起。

16，7岁的年龄，大家大都已经全部分化好了，全部都是B，没有O。而蓝雨也没有女孩子，BB相互解决显然不是他们能接受的，一群饥渴的哥们就特别喜欢互相分享资源饮鸩止渴。

黄少天是个例外，他还有两个月就18了，身高随着前几年的猛蹿也在175这减缓了速度，这半年只长了1公分，显然早就应该分化，却偏偏没有显露任何性征。虽然这毫不会影响大家断定此人非A即B，毕竟楚楚可怜媚眼如丝娇小柔弱奶油小生这些大家对Omega的普遍印象中没有一个是可以和他沾上边的。他无论走到哪里都威风凛凛，如同一只张牙舞爪的小豹子，有时甚至简直比Alpha还要Alpha。

倒是喻文州一张小脸白白净净的，身材看上去也完全说不上强壮，却在一个月前分化成了他们这个小团体里面唯一一个Alpha，让大家狠是惊讶了一把。

对于这个曾经因为手残而没什么存在感的吊车尾一下子分化成了Alpha一事，黄少天是觉得分外不爽的。他和他们小团体里面其他人吹牛的时候会拍着胸脯说老子分化成Alpha不也是迟早的事嘛，等那天到了绝对攻得让那个吊车尾匍匐在他身下叫爸爸!

其实这只是说者无心，黄少天仅仅是因为自己的诧异和放不下面子而逞一时的口舌之快罢了，谁能料到那群猪队友给他出了这样一个巨坑无比的主意，谁又能料到觉得这个主意很有意思的黄少天竟然真的自告奋勇去做了。  
一群Beta，当然谁都没闻到他身上飘出来的异样的香味。

“好个屁啊！！”被喻文州隔着T恤继续玩弄啃咬着左边乳头，顺便右边那个也被喻文州的肆意把玩的黄少天用残存的清醒意识愤愤得想，然而他那大部分不清醒的意识还是让他不知不觉把大腿张得更开，有意无意得和喻文州胯下的硬物隔着两层湿透的布料摩擦，还把那个放肆得留着水的小穴往那硬物上凑。喻文州除了明面上的爱抚迟迟没什么后续动作，而黄少天却已经被搞得直喘，嘴里不停道：“啊……啊！喻文州，嗯……！你快点！……嗯……啊……呃……用力点！”

黄少天软下来的喘息的声音和平时完全不同，糯糯的黏黏的，像小豹子的撒娇声。见惯了黄少天一直威风神气的喻文州哪里受得了这么鲜明但是诱人的反差，更何况他一直都很喜欢黄少天。这声音激得他身下巨物又涨了几分，但他知道他要克制住自己不要着急，喻文州半眯着眼深吸了口气，一步一步照着旁边外放的小视频做。

这个黄少天给他带来要一起看的视频，一共120分钟，啪啪啪姿势囊括了天南海北的想象，啪啪啪地点遍布房间的每一个角落，里面Alpha俊Omega秀，尤其是两个人的对话露骨至极。Alpha用各种流氓到不行的语言加脏话形容Omega那里到底有多湿，吸他吸得有多紧，乳头是有多硬，那根东西已经被逼射了多少次；而Omega则用各种呻吟喘息混合着的话语来夸赞Alpha的那根东西操得他有多爽，搞得他有多湿，弄得他有多想再要，情到深处甚至在过程中大开双腿，两只手再扯开自己的臀瓣，让Alpha的进入更加汹涌澎湃，还用手把擦到的两人交合的体液送到嘴边，模拟着交合得频率吮吸，激得Alpha换了个姿势更加大力得操干着他。

虽说不是男女而是AO片，这一部可以说是黄少天他们小团体收藏里数一数二的珍品，获得了一帮人的五星评价。黄少天当初看的时候明明性别还没分化，身体却也是觉得异常饥渴难耐，偷偷跑到洗手间弄了好几发才稍稍缓解了下来，当时他就觉得后面那种空虚的感觉有些奇怪，却也不以为意。因为那个时候他幻想着自己是那个操天日地的Alpha，却不知自己身体的反应实则是Omega分化的前兆。

由于喻文州从来不参加小团体关于小电影的鉴赏，这次小团体想到的主意便是委派黄少天去找喻文州，并且要坑蒙拐骗喻文州看这个小电影，观察此人是不是真如表面一样坐怀不乱，以及看看黄少天到底能不能兑现自己吹的牛，让喻文州躺倒叫XX。  
实际上第一个才是他们的目的，选黄少天一是因为他的牛，还有就是大家心知肚明，虽说黄少天经常口口声声取笑喻文州“吊车尾”，却不仅从来没欺凌过他，还很乐于帮这个人的忙；而喻文州也是对所有人都交情淡如水，唯独对黄少天很是上心，喜欢和他聊天（听他讲话）看着他笑。两人的相处也保持着如此关系看上去不错实际上也的确很不错但是就差那一个哥们之间必有的情趣。

于是基于凑热闹不怕事大以及黄少天要和喻文州建立男人之间的革命友谊的想法，他带着小团体的珍宝小跑到喻文州房间门口，一个眼神逼退了围观的小伙伴们，一脸正直得踹开了喻文州的房门。

黄少天真的是后悔啊，如果他当时多重视一下下身隐隐的不适，或者不赶走那群小伙伴好即时求救，他也就不会沦落到“想要做喻文州真正的兄弟却一下子做过火先被兄弟做了”的地步。

可惜此时此刻后悔已经没有任何用处了。

刚刚性别分化的黄少天被情欲折磨如焚身，豆大的汗珠一颗一颗得渗出，和着喻文州滴落的汗珠往下滑，滑进他半眯着的眼和微张呻吟着的唇。他无意识得舔了舔嘴角，口腔里弥漫着他自己和喻文州混合着的信息素的味道。

透过汗液和泪水他朦朦胧胧看见喻文州正俯着身舔着自己汗湿的身体，湿软的舌头轻柔拭过他挺立的两点和敏感的腰窝，虽然黄少天能清楚感觉到抵在自己后穴上自己把持不住本能去蹭的硬物其实愈发滚烫坚硬，不同于一开始看到浑身散发着Omega气息诧异至极，看到动作片后直接控制不住身体本能眼睛通红一把推倒黄少天疯狂撕咬的喻文州，他极力让自己平静，让动作放缓温柔了下来，犹如他一如以往的克制自已，却让黄少天喘得更加的情难自禁。

黄少天感觉到舔舐着身体的那股湿软渐渐下移，密密麻麻的吻从腰窝延伸到了他的小腹，喻文州的手也边揉着他边慢慢向下，最后拖住了他饱满的臂瓣。察觉到下身的悬空，黄少天抬起头往下看，看到喻文州也正抬头看着他，用一种以前他一直能看到感受到却看不懂的眼神俯在他的下面看着他，然后由于胶片定格，他看着喻文州和他对视着，对视着，嘴唇移到了他挺立却抚慰不到的下身，含住吸了一口。

“啊！卧槽——啊、”刺激太过强烈，难耐的喘息终于控制不住成了尖叫。

“少天、”喻文州的嗓音里浸满了情欲，又隔着湿透的内裤含了一口他的挺立，看着他沙哑着呢喃着他的名字，“少天……”

黄少天仰起头一手捂住了眼，下身很诚实得向喻文州嘴边挺了一下，喻文州揉着他的臂瓣又吸了一口，吸出了黄少天的又一声轻叫。

“少天，”喻文州叫着他的名字，可只是叫着名字，黄少天却知道他想表达什么。他了解喻文州的为人，也其实一直很喜欢这个面对质疑闷不做声，把一切扛在肩上坚定向前的少年。

早在很久很久以前。

是啊，早在很久很久以前，在他还趾高气扬称呼喻文州“吊车尾”的时候，在喻文州即使被这样称呼仍然好脾气帮他吃掉他菜里的秋葵的时候，他就心悦了。

现在还被喜欢的人不停用这种声音叫着自己的名字。

这他妈、这他妈谁能受得了啊！！！黄少天愤愤，却用最后一丝脸面控制着求喻文州狠命操他的冲动高冷得“嗯”了一声。

可这一声并没有他想象中的高冷，比起应答更像是一种邀请。

“少天，可以嘛？”喻文州呢喃着，加大力度又吸了他一口。

“啊！——”黄少天控制不住大叫了声，心里骂着喻文州你tm就是故意的吧，故意逼他承认，故意逼他去求他，可是黄少天只能这样做。

只能咬紧牙关尽量不发出甜腻的呻吟，只能用最后的力气喘着大声道“文州！”，只能在喻文州听到回应般再次把玩他的时候崩溃求饶：“干我！”

他能清楚感觉道喻文州的动作顿了一刻，也能清楚感觉到隔着布料顶着他的下身更大胀大，自己流出的水随着喻文州的揉捏已经隔着布料滴得整个臀部都是。

理智瞬间决堤，黄少天移开了遮住眼的手改为自己揉捏自己胸前的两点，费力抬起头看着身下的喻文州，眼神里氤氲着水汽，嘴唇通红道：“文州干我！……嗯、啊！我喜欢、喜欢你……求你……拼命……干、啊！！！！”

刺激太过猛烈，黄少天似乎感觉自己的灵魂在一霎那冲向了高空，看着喻文州一把把媚到自己都不相信的自己的下身扒光，一个挺身长驱而入。

又在一刹那，黄少天感觉自己的唇舌也被疯狂占据，喻文州一手托着揉捏着他的臂瓣一手擦着他汗湿的脸，探入的舌头和黄少天的不住纠缠，之后随着一个频率开始横冲直撞，此时下身交合的刺激才随着和唇舌的一致的频度冲击着他的感官。

太强烈了，黄少天想，被喻文州进入的感觉太强烈了。

强烈到他双腿十分配合得缠住了喻文州耸动的腰身；强烈到单单是被进入的感觉便让他的后穴又不断涌出一股股热流，随着抽插不断滴落在喻文州浅蓝禁欲的床单上；强烈到他即时热吻中嘴里也迷迷糊糊不断重复着爽到极致的呻吟。

两人保持着这个姿势运动了数十分钟，期间黄少天受不了被插射了两次，感觉一次比一次清晰也强烈，终于在濒临更高的顶点时和喻文州一起射了出来，这次射出的精液淅淅沥沥，后面却是在被喻文州粗大的性器操干以及滚烫的精液的刺激下直接和着他本人的尖叫喷射出了一股热流。  
看着这么诱人的黄少天，喻文州刚刚发泄过的硬物又挺了起来戳在他的臀瓣上，察觉到熟悉的滚烫黄少天惊得马上躲开：“你你你你你不是吧！”

“嗯？”喻文州看着他笑，逼近他把他全在了怀里，“什么？”边说边又顶了两下他一边的挺翘的臀瓣，上面沾满了适才欢爱时彼此的汁液，喻文州这一顶直接划到了穴口，他又本能得插进去了。

“卧槽卧槽卧槽喻文州我去你个禽兽你！……啊、啊、啊、嗯、那里、啊、啊、……”

“叫我什么？”看着身下刚刚还小豹子般叫嚣着的人被自己插成了享受得不得了的样子，喻文州起了坏心发狠顶了两下，又收获了黄少天沙哑着的惊叫。

“嗯，文州，文州……哥哥？……啊、啊、嗯、啊！”

喻文州似乎喜欢却又不是太满意这个叫法，更加用力抽插着黄少天紧致却湿暖得一塌糊涂的小穴。

“只是哥哥？”他俯在黄少天耳边问，富有磁性的性感嗓音带着魅惑又带着不容拒绝的霸道。

“老、公？啊！啊、啊！、嗯、老公、老公你、你！啊！”黄少天尝试着说了一声，马上收货了喻文州赞赏般的横冲直撞，感觉自己又要被插到高潮，索性放任自己老公、哥哥不断地叫。

临近高潮喻文州边使劲边对着黄少天一字一句道、“少天，我没你想的那么清心寡欲。从你第一次叫我‘吊车尾’开始，我就每天想着这样子干你，”他用力一挺，缓缓道，“然后自慰。”

黄少天又叫着和喻文州一起射了。


End file.
